Haiku Twilight style
by Kimmydonn
Summary: the Twiku Kung Fu contest reminded me that I LOVE Haiku. http://wwwfanfictionnet/ twikukungfucontest So I'm starting with my entries and will keep adding after I run out. :
1. Chapter 1: Love in Eight Verses

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**Title: Love in Eight verses**

**Your pen name: Kimmydonn**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Stephenie Meyer's**

**Rating: M**

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

_Warning: containing lemons._

I

My lips find her throat.

Smelling her blood makes me mad.

So easy to kill her,

so hard to love her,

love her I do - resistance.

My lips find her breast.

II

Her breath comes faster.

Her blood flows down, coloring.

Her blush is lovely.

III

My lips move lower.

Her heat rising, my desire

rising to meet her.

I find her center,

sweet juices coating my tongue.

Her taste is divine.

Her moan makes me burn.

I must have her, make her mine.

I want so much more.

IV

Carefully I rise,

holding myself against her.

Heaven is in her.

Hell cannot have me;

her heart has taken me in.

Forever, with her.

_

* * *

A Lemon Entry._


	2. Chapter 2: What's in a Bed?

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**Title: What's in a Bed?**

**Your pen name: Kimmydonn**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: Movie and book references – all Stephenie Meyer**

**Rating: K**

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

"You don't have a bed?"

"I don't sleep." "Never?" "Never.

I watch you instead." 

_An Ichi entry_


	3. Chapter 3: Rosalie

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**Title: Rosalie**

**Your pen name: Kimmydonn**

**Characters: Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Stephenie Meyer's**

**Rating: M  
**

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

_Warning: rape within, graphic language, very M. _

I

Beauty admired,

striving to be something more,

a family dream.

Shallow yet happy,

admiration was like air,

simple desires.

A man and a child,

a family of her own;

comfortable life.

II

A King, a pillar;

prestige carried in his name,

standing and power.

A chance encounter.

White organza, hair rolled up,

carefully arranged.

III

An engagement made.

Wedding plans moving ahead.

Make me a princess.

No longer jealous,

the children that would be hers,

all smiles and dimples.

IV

A turn of weather,

cold wind tearing at her coat.

Please wait for a week.

V

A cluster of men.

Brandy, spirits, alcohol.

Come give us a kiss.

You're late and we're cold.

We can't see you covered up.

Hands rip her jacket.

Tearing at her hair.

Her hat flutters to the ground.

Her scream makes them laugh.

VI

Her pain their pleasure;

more pain and pleasure to come.

Hands converge on her.

One takes down his fly,

releasing the implement.

Her torture begins.

Blood begins flowing;

her virginity stolen.

Her tears flow faster.

The next comes to call.

Her fiancee claims his right.

The king wears the crown.

VII

More blood from more wounds.

Her resistance is for naught,

They beat her back down.

Her pain, their pleasure.

Loving her scream, they rip more;

tearing her apart.

Evil, hungry men;

tearing, fucking, and raping,

never seem sated.

VIII

Begging for the end,

praying for death to take her

more gently than this.

They finish their fun.

Blood, semen, and vomit pools;

she lies amidst them.

Snow, cold, white, icy.

How can she feel anything?

yet she can feel cold.

IX

Savior approaches.

Doctor Cullen, lifts her up.

Together they fly.

In a warm kitchen.

Surely now the pain will stop.

Body falls away.

X

New pain brings her back.

Cuts at throat, wrist, and ankles;

a new searing pain.

Breath is labouring.

Burning excruciating.

The change is coming.

She begs for release.

Pain surrounds, and none assist.

Death doesn't take her.

XI

What to do with her?

Would she be used by more men?

Would they hurt her more?

Pain recedes at last;

Her misery just begun.

She was meant for him,

not made to order.

She is rejected and spurned;

her pride is wounded.

XII

No man and no child,

no family of her own;

only endless thirst.

_

* * *

My Dark/Vamp entry_


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalie Part 2

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**Title: Rosalie Part 2**

**Your pen name: Kimmydonn**

**Characters: Rosalie and Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Stephenie Meyer's**

**Rating: T**

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

I

Grizzly and burly,

the man wrestles with the beast,

his demise in sight.

II

Dimples under curls.

Baby Henry, is that you?

I can't let him die.

Blood burning her throat.

Carry him home to Carlisle

he knows what to do.

III

Save him. I need him.

Reparations for past sins.

This is the last time

IV

Save him; I need him.

he fights the pain, yet he cries.

His pain is her pain.

V

Will he forgive her?

She has stolen his life, breath,

but she gives herself.

VI

He opens red eyes,

seeing her for the first time,

this angel saved him.

"Hey there, beautiful."

He doesn't hate, only loves.

She finds family.

_

* * *

A Happily Ever After entry._


	5. Chapter 5: Charmed

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**Title: Charmed**

**Your pen name: Kimmydonn**

**Characters: Bella**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Stephenie Meyer's**

**Rating: K**

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

Diamond heart sparkles.

A wolf on the prowl, the hunt.

Her wrist bears the signs. 

_An ichi entry._


	6. Chapter 6: Bitten

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**Title: Bitten.**

**Your pen name: Kimmydonn**

**Characters: Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: Characters and situation are Stephenie Meyer's**

**Rating: T**

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/79990/**

Teeth flash in the night.

Blood and venom flood his mouth.

Her scream sounds for days.

_An ichi entry._


	7. Chapter 7: Imprint

IMPRINT

When first our eyes meet,

all bonds break and worlds collide.

Now my world is you.


	8. Chapter 8: Being With A Vampire

BEING WITH A VAMPIRE

(Bella/Edward)

Your cold skin on mine,

making my blood boil, not freeze.

Are you burning too?


	9. Chapter 9: Two Become One

TWO BECOME ONE

The two lie as one.

Her breasts heave with ragged breath.

His hand on her thigh

slides up to find heat.

She rocks against his hardness

and two become one.


	10. Chapter 10: Projection

PROJECTION

(Nessie)

Pictures in my mind.

Pictures she has given me.

The girl with bronze curls.


	11. Chapter 11: Edward

EDWARD

(Bella/Edward)

Bronze hair in my eyes,

Marble skin that brushes mine.

I can feel his heat.


	12. Chapter 12: Wolf

WOLF

(Bella/Jacob)

A howl in the night.

My skin crawls with fear and trust.

I know you, my friend.


	13. Chapter 13: Stone Heart

STONE HEART

(Edward)

When the heart is cold,

how can love reach its stone depths?

What love can find me?


	14. Chapter 14: Mystery

MYSTERY

(Edward/Bella)

Soft brown eyes meet mine.

She smiles and I don't know why -

Bella, mystery


	15. Chapter 15: Sunshine

SUNSHINE

(Alice)

A flash of future

A liftime of memory

yet no sunny days.

_A/N: That's no memory of sunny days, not she never has sunny days. In case I lost you there_


	16. Chapter 16: Baseball

BASEBALL

(the Cullens)

Crack of bat on ball.

Lightning flashing overhead.

Our sounds unnoticed.


	17. Chapter 17: The Diner

THE DINER

(Jasper/Alice)

Pixie waits at bar.

Hope and love overpower,

happiness claims him.


	18. Chapter 18: The Newborn

THE NEWBORN

(Nessie)

Baby with brown eyes.

Bronze curls top her perfect head.

Tiny hand reaching.


	19. Chapter 19: Found

FOUND

(Sam/Bella)

Wolf howling, warm hands

Musky odor wakes her up

"Bella, are you hurt?"


	20. Chapter 20: Charlie

CHARLIE

(Charlie)

Flannel shirt, soft brown eyes,

protector of the people.

Stillness of the mind


	21. Chapter 21: Meadow

**Twiku Kung Fu Contest**

**Title: Meadow**

**Your pen name: Collaboration of Kimmydonn and Hyvanna**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Stephenie Meyer's**

**Rating: K**

**To see other entries in the Twifu Kung Fu Contest, please visit the C2 page: http: / / www . fanfiction . net/ community / Twiku_Kung_Fu_Contest_Entries/ 79990 /**

MEADOW

(Edward/Bella)

I

Silk covering glass.

Sun sparkles on marble frame.

One tentative step.

II

Parted lips, cool breath,

involuntary response,

flee with lightning speed.

III

True nature revealed.

Facade freed with abandon

Crack of snapping wood.

IV

As if you could fight!

Here then there, shimmering blur.

As if you could run!

V

Cold restraint

Frozen will, heated attack

warm curiosity

VI

Now hold very still.

Finger trembles on diamond.

Eyes close in comfort.

VII

Inhaling her palm

entangled thoughts of a kiss

pack light as feathers

VIII

rusted red metal

poisonous kiss of iron

golden dizziness

VIII

Intoxication,

friends do not let friends drive drunk.

you are drunk on me


	22. Chapter 22: Jasper

JASPER

crescents mark his neck

past trials carved in marble

each deserves a kiss

* * *

It was pointed out I didn't have a Jasper Twiku. I also don't have an Esme Twiku, so that will be my next composition :D


	23. Chapter 23: Happy Birthday Andy

Happy Birthday to AlsoFrightened6 (http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2296803/) Hope you enjoyed this Andy! :D

* * *

**Wolf Boys**

Muscles coil and spring.

panting, musk filling the air,

growling and howling.

Fur is left behind,

naked together we meet.

Our minds now our own.

Skin shines, moon lighting,

teeth bright against darker skin -

perfection in form.

The need to touch you,

one I can no longer fight.

Hand over your heart

My hand sliding down

over each ridge, past navel,

wrapping around you.

The world in my hand,

hard, thick, throbbing, beautiful.

Hold you forever

Lips locking, tongues touch,

my grip tightens in pleasure.

You moan in my mouth.

What the pack denies -

our nature, our drives, our needs -

we embrace, release.


	24. Chapter 24: Esme

ESME

_Needed an Esme haiku!_

Abyss below, beckoning

Ghosts call, skeletons rattle

Jumping from her past.

****


	25. Chapter 25: James

JAMES

Long blonde ponytail  
tracker stalks prey, predator  
red eyes gleam with thirst


	26. Chapter 26: Victoria

VICTORIA

Fiery red ringlets

nothing can hold one so wild

escape at any cost


	27. Chapter 27: Happy Birthday!

This piece is in honour of one of my beta's, CullenObsession114's, birthday. Nothing like a little Edward and Bella

* * *

Unconditional

Love despite thirst and danger

Vampire's heroin

* * *

Irrevocable

Unbroken yet breakable

beyond life and death

* * *

Angels shouldn't weep

draw the venom mixed with blood

Heart beating, steady

* * *

You can sleep, sweetheart

Everything, eternally

All for you, my love


	28. Chapter 28: ChartTwilightMom

This piece was commissioned by chartwilightmom through Fandom Gives Back (fandomgivesback. com)

* * *

Salt spray, white capped waves.  
Blue neoprene, bright white skin.  
Who is she? FACE PLANT

Bone white sand, palm fronds  
Masculine muscle, bronze hair  
Who is he? WIPE OUT

Dust off my scraped knees  
Sand in wounds, stings. Mortified.  
Morning run broken

Sand blast exfoliant  
Tugged by leash; surface, gasping  
Drowned rat dragging board

Shy smile, furtive gaze  
Blood in cheeks, embarrassment.  
"I'm Edward." "Bella."


	29. Chapter 29: Silvertwi: Soothing Burn

This piece was commissioned by silvertwi through Fandom Gives Back (fandomgivesback. com)

* * *

**Soothing Burn**

Bitch imprints on vamp.

Hot meets cold; not steam, but lust

rising - climax reached.


	30. Chapter 30: Silvertwi: Jasper

This piece was commissioned by silvertwi through Fandom Gives Back (fandomgivesback. com)

* * *

**Jasper**

Anguish, remorse, joy

sadness, anger, ecstasy

How to bear them all?


	31. Chapter 31: Silvertwi: First Kiss

This piece was commissioned by silvertwi through Fandom Gives Back (fandomgivesback. com). The prompt for this was my favorite move moment. I went with the Twilight kiss. After the line is the addition with my favorite part of that scene, not actually in the movie. ;)

* * *

**First Kiss**

She calls, I approach.

Temptation waits, thirst on hold.

Enter new desires.

* * *

Surge forward, meet lips.

Reach for her, hold tight, caress.

Kiss, kiss, fall off bed.


	32. Chapter 32: Silvertwi: Offering

This piece was commissioned by silvertwi through Fandom Gives Back (fandomgivesback. com). The prompt for this was 'giving'. I thought of Esme.

**

* * *

Offering**

Open hands and open heart.

Arms wide, holding nothing back.

Everything for you.


	33. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
